Enough is Enough
by mnlghtmaiden
Summary: OneShot. Roxas and Demyx get sidetracked on the way to a meeting...


I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of its characters.  I think people know this, though.  This is a oneshot that can stand alone without the other two stories (even though it mentions Game Night), but I think it portrays Axel just as weird as in the other two.  But then again, he IS really weird in the game, though, ne?

dundun dundun

Demyx and Roxas both walked down one of the longest corridors- the one to the throne room, perchance.  They knew they were late, but also knew they wouldn't be last, Axel was always last.  He would wait, sometimes, if he needed to- why he needed to be so late no one knew, but it was a well known fact.

dundun dundun

"Dude, did you hear something?  I could've sworn I just heard someone behind me."

"Demyx, you're just being paranoid.  That dog really did affect your nerves, didn't it?  God, you've been paranoid since you got that stone!"

"Yeah, right.  You would be too if you'd seen that thing, it had three frigging heads, plus it was huge- did I mention the three heads, with fangs as long as your arms?"

"You did."

dundun dundun dundundun

"Alright, I definitely heard something, and it wasn't because of paranoia."

Demyx whipped around, looking towards the branching corridors- but saw nothing.  And there was nowhere to hide in the hall, either, so no one had dodged out of view.

"Huh."

"Like I said your paranoid-"

dundun dundun

But Roxas stopped mid-sentence, eyebrows furrowing.

"Okay, I did hear that though."

Demyx gave him an 'I told you so' look that Roxas glared at.

"Don't you dare give me that look, Demyx."

"Well, I did say I heard something."

"No one's here, so maybe it's just an echo of someone further down the hall."

"But we're late, so it can't be an Organization member."

Both looked at eachother at the same time, eyes widening.

"Axel!  Show yourself, we know you're there!"

No one appeared.  But, this wasn't surprising to either member; in fact, they hadn't counted on Axel to make it so easy on them. 

"Why is it," muttered Demyx, "that I have to befriend all the weirdos around this place?  I mean, even Larxene can be freaky, too.  And, no offense- but I mean all you guys.  Even you, Roxas."

"None taken, but it doesn't solve any issues right now, man."

"He's YOUR best friend, not mine.  You solve it.  I'm going to the meeting, whether he frigging trails me or not.  He's already proven himself to be too much of a pansy to show himself."

dundundun

At these last words, Axel appeared in all his flaming glory about a person's space away from the poor soul.  As a matter of fact, poor Demyx felt the searing heat all over himself, and jumped a little ways back to insure not being fried. 

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm NOT a pansy, damnit!"

"Could've fooled me."

He snorted, and Roxas thought he saw his friend's eyes flame for a second.  Now, he decided, was the time to step in, before anyone ended up charred or blown up.

"Whoa, whoa- cool it.  Haven't you guys learned your lessons already?  I mean, Axel, being flooded and locked up with Demyx, and Demyx, being locked up with him?  Do you really want to do that again?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Okay, so stop while ahead.  And we're late as it is, so let's just go already-"

"I was getting ready to," stated Demyx.

Axel walked a little bit behind him, presumably to keep up his 'last one there' reputation.  The other two tried to hurry up down the halls to said meeting, trying not to be too late- although Axel had done enough damage timewise, they were second and third to last, with Axel himself walking in no more than a few moments behind them.  All three were noticed by Xenmas, who continued what he was speaking on to the end of topic, then towards where Roxas and Demyx had tried to hide themselves in the back.

"Well, well- I'm used to Axel being last, yes, but not you two being so close to him in the category."

Their goal of not being noticed blown, they were subjected to the stares of everyone else in the room, including Larxene, who tried to hide a smirk.

"Well," stammered Demyx, "we were on our here, but Axel sidetracked us for a little while.  We tried to rush here, but just didn't make it on time-"

"No excuses for being late, Nine.  Not even Axel."

"Hey, I resent that!  I'm a good enough reason-"

A snort came from one of the other occupants of the room, but there were also less loud agreements- such as nods of the head from many.

"True, he's no good excuse for being late," acquiesced Demyx with a nod.

"Alright, I'm definitely frying you next chance I get-"

"ENOUGH!"

Even Axel shut up at Xenmas' roar. 


End file.
